Transformers: Darksied of the Moon
by weirdmind17
Summary: What if the the transformers movies took place in the JL univeres and what if Nest Keeping itself secrect has the Justice Leauge a little worried. Now the two groups meet up to save the world from both the Decipticons and Darksied. My first Fanfic so lets see what I can do and lets see if the world can stand a battle of titans.
1. Chapter 1

Weirdmind17: I would like to state I do not own Transformers or the Justice League they are owned by Hasbro and DC comics respectively

* * *

Batman stared at the computer screen trying to figure out how next to try decrypting the message the metro-tower had intercepted. Normally He would be against doing something like this since it was a U.S. military communiqué, but lately there had been more frequent international incidents where the justice league would respond to it, but the leaguers that would go would be told not to get involved. That by itself would not call for the league to start intercepting messages from the military but when Cadmus started asking the league about what was going on and even the president wouldn't tell them what was happening it seemed like there was only one option left. Now Batman was one of the most intelligent people on the planet, and his computer skills where almost second to none but the strange symbols that now were residing on the main screen of the metro-towers central hub more than baffled the dark knight. "Any luck yet?" asked j'onn the Martian Man-hunter as he walked up. "No" Batman replied flatly. "I know twenty different languages, plus I know Kryptonian, but I cannot figure out this code." Said Batman. "Maybe it is not a language from earth or Krypton, maybe it is an alien language that we have never seen." Replied J'onn. "Let me take a look at it." As J'onn started scrolling through the message he started recognizing some of the symbols. He remembered having seen these symbols as a young Martian many years ago. They were part of the language of a race of alien shape-shifters that was said to have skin made of metal. Two of the symbols he remembered had specific meanings one was good the other one bad. Soon his mind came back to the present and he had to concede that he could not make out the strange message except for the few symbols he knew that didn't amount too much in a way of deciphering the message. "It would seem that somehow the military has come across the alphabet of an alien race that we know nothing about." Said J'onn. "That's why I'm trying to find out what the message says, but now that we know it is a language from an alien race we should look into how the military is able to understand and use it." Replied Batman. "And I have a feeling it will lead us to the reason they don't want use helping out with these international incidents that keep popping up." No sooner had Batman finished his sentence the alarm started going off. "There are reports of explosions in South America, and it seems that the military are already there. "Stated J'onn. "Tell Superman, Green lantern, and Wonder Woman to meet me there." "We are getting to the bottom of this today" Said Batman.

* * *

So what do you think. I will do my best to update often. Please review so I can make this a story worth reading. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update the story. Life has been hiting me hard latley But thanks to those who wrote reviews asking for an update I went ahead and wrote this. So Here is Chapter two of Transformers: Darsied of the Moon. Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Justice League is owned By DC comics.**

* * *

Mirage wasn't sure whether to count this as one of his worst missions or not. He had already nearly been blown off the side of a mountain, he had been severely

damaged to the point of not being able to assume his alt mode or use his ranged weapons, he had to deal with predacons who could almost sense his presence even

when he was cloaked, and to top it all off he now found himself going to save the humans who were supposed to be giving him aid. "Those stupid humans always

seem to cause more trouble than they do good" Thought Mirage, "I'm never going on another mission with them as my back up". As Mirage rounded the corner he

could see through the tree line what he had been searching for, a downed nest helicopter. At first glance it appeared that Mirage had made it to the crash site first but

then he saw what he had hoped would not show up, more predacons. Mirage considered bypassing the copter, but he needed the weapons that had been on board if

he even wanted a chance of surviving the Decepticon infested jungle, that and he knew Optimus would have words for him if he didn't at least try to see if there were

survivors. With all of this in mind Mirage went to work on dispatching the cons from the crash site.

Mirage cloaked himself and circled to the far side of the crash site, where the trees were thickest. He silently unsheathed one of his wrist-blades and picked up a rock.

Mirage threw the rock to the opposite side of the crash site, causing the two predacons that were standing over on that side to go investigate the source of the sound.

"Stupid predacons" Mirage thought, "if they acted more like warriors instead of like animals, they wouldn't have left their comrade all alone to check on a little noise".

With the other two gone Mirage once again activated his cloak and jumped the third predacons who had been left alone. Mirage quickly tackled the predacons and

forced him on his back, then with speed to rival Burr's he swiftly sliced the cons throat. With his enemy silenced he quickly dragged the body back into the jungle. No

sooner had he done this the other two predacons came back from their wild goose chase. "Slaggin jungle" said one of the predacons. "Too many life forms here that

make unreasonable amount of noise" said the other predacons. "I wish Starscream would hurry up at that pyramid so we could leave" said the first predacons. "So

that's where they are keeping sideswipe" Thought Mirage. "I'd better hurry and finish these two off so I can rescue sides". With the renewed thought of his friends' life

being in danger Mirage decided to take a more direct approach of defeating the two remaining predacons.

With his cloak activated cloaked Mirage snuck to the side of the two predacons. He tackled the closer of the two, and wrestled with the con for a few seconds before

hoisting him over his head. "Put me down, you stinking autobot" said the predacon. "Your wish is my command" replied Mirage, as he threw the con at his partner.

The two predacons slammed into the wreckage of the downed helicopter, knocking out the one that had been thrown. The one that was left was pissed now. "You

may have been able to take down the other two easily, but you won't get me" said the enraged predacon. Mirage unsheathed both of his wrist-blades as the

predacons charged towards him. The predacon swiped at Mirage with his claws, but Mirage dodged left and slashed at the con with his right wrist-blade. The con

evaded the attack and countered with a tail swipe. Mirage deflected the attack with his left wrist-blade and charged forward delivering a right hook slash to hi

opponents flank. The con growled in anger and retaliated by opening fire on Mirage with his twin back mounted laser rifles. Mirage dodged most of the shots before

taking a critical hit in his chest.

Mirage knew he needed to end this fast or else he was going to be on a one-way trip to the well-of-allsparks. Thinking fast mirage cloaked himself and moved silently

towards the helicopter. Positioning himself just right he uncloaked. "Hey you stupid ugly beast, come get some" Mirage said. "Bad move autobot" thought the

predacon as he leapt towards Mirage. Just as the con was about to slice Mirage in two, Mirage flickered out of existence. "A hologram!" exclaimed the predacon just

before impaling himself on the bent rotor of the helicopter. Mirage limped from behind the helicopter. "Stupid animal didn't even think of shooting first" said Mirage.

"Now to go save sideswipe" Said Mirage, and as he turned to go he saw the predacon who had been knocked out earlier reared up with his claw raised to separate his

head from his shoulders. Mirage didn't have time to react, but from the corner of his optic Mirage saw a small bat-shaped device wiz by. The object struck the con in

the chest, far enough in to reach the spark chamber but not the spark itself. Mirage stood stunned for a moment, and then he heard the object beep twice before

seeing the predacons' chest bust open.

The decepticon fell back and his optics flickered a few times before their normal red glow faded. "What in the pit?" thought Mirage as he turned to see where the small

explosive had come from. Standing on one of the limbs of a nearby tree was a man in gray tights wearing black underwear over top, and wearing a cowl and cape

that gave him the appearance of a bat. The man had a stern look on his face and had another bat-shaped explosive poised in his right hand. "Who are you?" asked

Mirage. "I'm Batman" replied the man.

* * *

**Hope you Liked the chapter. Please R&R so I can get the feedback to make this story work. I plan on having another chapter up in about two weeks so Keep checking back, and if there are any suggestions you have for this story please tell me. Thank you And Thanks for Your Patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter 3 Finally. I know I have been taking a while with this story but I will continue to Move forward. I am not going to give a time frame to exspect the next chapter I will just post it when I have it to post. Thank you to those who have been _Patient with me. I hope to not let you down_ But enough of that I hope you enjoy the chapter I know its kinda short but I plan on making the next one longer. also Transformers belongs to hasbro and Justice league belongs to DC comics.**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Mirage. "I'm Batman" replied the man. Mirage paused for a moment, he knew he had herd that name before but couldn't remember where, and

why it was somewhat of importance. Batman wasn't sure what to make of the tall red robot. He had seen him battling another robot that looked like the one he

himself had dispatched. "_Just because they were fighting each other does not make him non-threatening_" Thought Batman. He finally decided to ask the robot if it

had a name. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Batman. Mirage wasn't really up for answering questions for some human dressed up like a bat, but

considering this human had taken down a con with ridiculous ease he felt it would be in his best interest to humor the man, at least till his auto repairs and patched

him up enough to be able to dodge the man's explosive. "My name is Mirage, and I am on a mission of importance that I cannot discus "replied Mirage. Batman

wasn't sure what to make of what Mirage had told him. He was about to question Mirage about this mission he said he was on when suddenly they heard the sound of

weapon fire coming in their direction. Bat man turned towards the direction the sound was coming from explosive batarang still poised to be thrown, as mirage

readied his blades thank full to see his repairs had just finished. The sound got closer and closer, then a yellow figure came crashing out from the tree line, followed

by a green glowing figure, followed by two predacons, three light units, two medium units, and one very Enforcer. Mirage looked over at bumblebee then at the

glowing green figure that was lying next to him; the enforcer aimed his cannon at the two and was about to fire when suddenly a strange little bat shaped device

stuck itself to his cannon. The little device beeped twice then exploded, at which point mirage lunged forward blades raised to decapitate the larger bot. The large

decepticon was not so easily taken down he quickly swatted mirage away and readied another shot in the direction from which the explosive had come from. Batman

had already moved positions but was still close enough to get knocked over by the force of impact that occurred from the tree being blown to bits. As this was taking

place Bumblebee was checking to see if the man next to him was still breathing. The man was still alive but was unconscious, not surprising considering he had tried

to shield himself and bee from the enforcers attack. He carefully picked the man up and readied his arm cannon. Bumblebee made a b-line towards Mirages position

while firing cover shots at the other decepticons. Batman saw the yellow robot pickup Green lantern and run with him towards the direction of the bot called mirage.

Batman knew they were going to need help with the bots that were attacking them so he got on his comm and prayed that these bots couldn't pick up his signal.

Bumblebee and Mirage took cover behind some boulders and were thinking of how to thin out the cons. Through a series of beeps, chirps, and whirs Bumblebee told

Mirage to go invisible and circle the cons on the right while he took their fire as a distraction. "Alright this might work but what about the human" said Mirage

referring to Green lantern. Through another series of incoherent sounds Bumblebee explained that the safest place for the human was behind the boulder, and that he

would distance himself enough to keep any shots from heading in the boulders direction. With that the two autobots put bee's plan into action. Bumblebee activated

all his weapons and let loose on the cons, keeping them very distracted as Mirage made his way towards their right flank. The cons were so distracted by Bumblebee

that they didn't notice Mirage uncloak, and take down one of the predacons. When the second predacon finally notices he got taken out before he could alert the

others. This kept up till it was just the two medium units and the enforcer. Mirage was about to take down one of the medium units when the enforcer spun around

and aimed his cannon at Mirage. "Don't think I didn't notice your assault, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I surprised you" Said the enforcer. He

charged up his cannon ready to send Mirage to the well of allsparks when suddenly a blue and red flash came and knocked the enforcer over. "What in the rotten pits

of Kaon was that" bellowed the enforcer. Mirage was surprised as well, and then he looked up and saw a man in blue spandex wearing red boots, a red cape, and red

underwear over the spandex, and a letter S in the middle of his chest. "_Oh great another one_" Thought Mirage. "So what's your name?" asked Mirage. "I am

Superman" replied the man. Then Mirage remembered where he had heard the name Batman before. "Why do these superheroes dress funny and have such unusual

names?" Thought Mirage.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter please send a review and I do mean a review not just a hurry up and update cause its hard to update when you can't think of what to do next, so please review and send me suggestions it will defenetlly help me with getting it updated sooner, and thank you to those who do give suggestions I will make sure to fit them in some** **how.**


End file.
